1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, and in particular, to a printing apparatus which is provided with a plurality of mounting mechanisms on which a plurality of recording media subjected to printing can be placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-10344 discloses a printing apparatus which is provided with a plurality of paper discharge trays and which performs a link-tray process in which when any error occurs in the paper discharge tray being used, printing is continued by performing the paper discharge on the other paper discharge tray. The link-tray process is configured as follows. That is, when there is no paper discharge tray on which the paper discharge can be performed and when the errors occur in all of the paper discharge trays, the printing is discontinued and is made to wait until the one of the errors is cleared.